Internet service providers (ISPs) or online service providers (OSPs) may maintain many types of resources on their networks. For example, an ISP/OSP may maintain proxy cache servers, streaming media servers, chat servers (e.g., interne relay chat (IRC) servers), or instant messaging servers on its network. The ISP/OSP may also maintain content servers that make particular types of content available to network users. For example, the ISP/OSP may maintain content servers that make operating system (OS) images or OS updates available to network users. Often, it may be desirable for the ISP/OSP to maintain multiple instances of the same (or similar) resource on its network. For example, the ISP/OSP may maintain multiple instances of a resource on its network in order to handle a high volume of users that connect to the resource. In addition, or alternatively, the ISP/OSP may maintain multiple instances of a resource on its network in order to provide redundancy in the event of failure at one instance of the resource.